Cross Over Grey
by Anna Juggernaut
Summary: Two young billionaires, two beautiful wives, each own a coast. Little do they know that they have even more in common. While Ana grew up with her biological dad Ray her identical twin sister was raised by their mother, but went MIA when she was 14 and proclaimed dead 2 years later. What happens when Christian meets his wife at a gala in NY but she doesn't recognize him?


**Cross over Grey**

Two young billionaires, two beautiful wives, each own a coast. Little do they know that they have even more in common.

While Ana grew up with her biological dad Ray her identical twin sister was raised by their mother, but went MIA when she was 14 and proclaimed dead two years later. What happens when Christian meets his wife at the advocacy dinner in NY but she doesn't recognize him and flees?

Characters belong to E.L. James and Sylvia Day, I just played with the characters and the girls' background story.

* * *

** Cross Over Grey**

**Christian's POV**

_Ana? Where are you?_ I think walking through the apartment after a very long day in the office. Ever since our honeymoon we are dealing with security issues, which are a pain in the ass and which also mean longer hours for me and less with my wife. I know that I have to be glad that Ana recognized the fucker on the video otherwise we still wouldn't know. And now we can act more focused but although we have this advantage and everybody is working furiously on this matter, we still have abso-fucking-lutely no clue where he is now or what his motives are. I find Ana asleep in the library, my little miracle. Sometimes I have to make sure that this is reality. If I had known that she was out there…

I gently pick her up and carry her to our bedroom while she subconsciously snuggles deeper into my chest. What did I do to deserve this beautiful creature? Looking back there are some things I do regret. I regret how I took her virginity, I regret how I wanted her to fit into my sub regulations and I regret how I hurt her, but still I will always cherish these moments as they led me to the here and now.

_Flashback_

We are sitting in a small café in downtown Portland and I just watch Ana prepare her tea. This woman never does the expected, which leads to one of the most important decisions for our future relationship: with Ana always expect the unexpected! Unfortunately this doesn't sit well with me, I'm doing so good in business because I know shit. I know body language, I research and do my homework, my background checks are the best and like I said I know people. That's how I work and that's how I succeed. But how can I with Ana? I had Barney and Welch do a background check, but it was pretty much non-telling.

**Anastasia Rose Steele**

**DOB**: Sep 10, 1989, San Diego, CA

**Address:** 1114 SW Green Street, Apartment 7, Haven Heights, Vancouver, WA 98888

**Mobile No:** 360 959 4352

**Social Security No**: 987-65-4320

**Banking Details**: Wells Fargo Bank, Vancouver, WA 98888, Acct No: 309361: $ 683.16 balance

**Occupation:** Undergraduate Student, WSU Vancouver College of Liberal Arts – English Major

**GPA:** 4.0

**Prior Education: **Montesano JR-SR High School

**SAT Score:** 2150

**Employment**: Clayton's Hardware Store, NW Vancouver Drive, Portland, OR (part-time)

**Father:** Raymond Steele, DOB: Sept. 1, 1969

**Mother**: Carla May Wilks Adams, DOB: July 18, 1970

** M** Franklin A. Lambert – March 1, 1991, divorced July 11, 1991

** M** Raoul Irona – June 6, 1995, divorced July 12, 1997

** M** Stephen M. Morton – August 16, 1997, divorced January 31, 2004

** M** Robbin (Bob) Adams – April 6, 2009

**Siblings**: Rosalie Ann Wilks, DOB: Sept 10, 1989, Proclaimed dead: March 31, 2005

**Political Affiliations:** None Found

**Religious Affiliations: **None Found

**Sexual Orientation: **Not known

**Relationships:** None indicated at present

The twin sister is a mystery. It sounds tragic, but the background check didn't come up with any more information. My guys could find absolutely nothing about her other than that she was proclaimed dead after two years of missing. They where identical twins, and it was really weird to see Ana on a Missing Person handout, which Welch added. The first time after I read this info I felt emphatic towards another person – a new emotion for me. I imagined what it would be like to loose Elliot or Mia, but I had to get away of this train of thought, I just couldn't bear it. What would change if one of them were my twin?

I want to ask her about Rosalie, but then she knew that I know and that wouldn't do, not for now. Flynn was really clear: you don't run extensive background checks on women you are interested in. Well that's how I work, I just won't tell her that shall do.

Unfortunately she is just so unpredictable! I won't assume. I will listen to her and learn.

_"You're a mystery, Miss Steele."_

_"There's nothing mysterious about me."_

_"I think you're very self contained, except when you blush, of course, which is often. I just wish I knew what you were blushing about."_

_"Do you always make such personal observations?"_

_"I hadn't realized I was. Have I offended you?"_

_"No."  
"Good."_

_"I want to know about you. _I think that's only fair after you had the opportunity to interview me."

_"There's not much to know."_

"Somehow I find this hard to believe. _Tell me about your parents."_

_"My mom lives in Georgia with her new husband, Bob. My dad lives in Montesano. I grew up with my dad, but they would alternate the holidays."_

_"And your mother remarried?"_

_"You could say that."_

_"You're not giving much away, are you?"_

_"Neither are you."_

_"You've interviewed me once already, and I can recollect some quite probing questions then."_

"My mom and dad never married, he never talked much about her, but I think it was more a one or two night thing. Dad was still in the Army at that time. But you could call her remarried as she is currently on her fourth husband."

"Wow. So your mom and you aren't close?"

"Mhm not really, I saw her the last time when I was 14, we call sometimes, but I know about her life mostly through her Facebook-status."

_"So what's your dad like?"_

_"Ray? He's … taciturn."_

_"That's it?"_

_"He likes soccer – European soccer especially – and bowling, and fly-fishing, and working with wood. He's a carpenter. Ex-army."_

"Why didn't you live with your mom?"

"There was an arrangement."

"And the arrangement contained?" She was reluctant to answer that question, but finally she did.

"I am a twin. I'm the older one, Rosalie was born 6 minutes later, our parents weren't a couple and my mom didn't wanted to stay in San Diego – that's where dad was living at that time – after the birth any longer. Dad got me, mom got Lilly Ann and we would see us during holidays. Happy?"

"Wow, that sounds hard. Are you and Lilly Ann close?"

"She was my best friend. The distance didn't mattered for us. I still have all her letters, to keep them I need more than five shoeboxes."

"Why are you talking in the past tense?"

"Lilly Ann went missing when we were 14 and haven't seen or heard from her ever since."

"I'm very sorry for your loss!"

"Don't say this! She isn't dead! She's out there somewhere, I know it, I can feel it! Just because _they_ didn't believed me and _they_ stopped looking for her and then proclaimed her dead, she isn't!"

"I believe you."

"You do?" I only nodded. She evaluated me for quite some time, but finally she seemed to accept me.

"Do you want my guy to look into it for you?"

"You'd do that?"

"Sure I would, I can't promise you anything, but the advantage of working in the free economy is that you can play after different rules, if you know what I mean."

My guys and I didn't found any lead, but this was one of my ways into the hurt heart of Anastasia Rose Steele.

**Gideon's POV**

I met Eva the first time at a benefit gala on the upper Westside after her mom married her second husband, a New Yorker business man and they moved in with him from their hometown Sumter in South Carolina.

Her stepdad Richard Stanton introduced us, as I was the only other person – besides the waiters – who was under 45 years old (and even those were the exceptions). There was an instant attraction I felt towards her, but she denied me. She had just finished High School and managed to get a scholarship for Columbia. She wanted to focus on her studies and tried to avoid me. But finally I weaned her down and we started well not dating, it was more a friends with benefits arrangement, but I got her. Exclusively. And it was hot. After a few weeks I wasn't afraid of relationships and dating any longer, as long as it was with Eva and she became my girlfriend.

But shortly after we finally got together she tried to break up with me after some reporters managed to get some shots of us and she was freaking out about it. This was our first big hurdle after we got together.

_Flashback_

_"We need to talk. Tonight, Gideon. There are things I have to tell you. If a reporter looks in the right place and gets lucky . . . you can't believe what harm could be done. We have to keep our relationship private or end it. Either would be better."  
"Neither is an option. Whatever it is, we'll figure it out."_ I was so sure.

"Ok tell me why can't our relationship be public knowledge."

"Well, it is less our relationship and more about me being a public person to be honest."

"I'm in witness protection." Talk about injecting an ice bucket into your veins. But she probably needed to handle it like a Band-Aid or she wouldn't be able to talk about it at all. But all I could think about at that moment was: no, please not.

"I can't tell you the whos and whys, I can't even tell you my real name. I never wanted to lie to you or betray your trust. This is my life since I was 14 and I'm living it the best way I can and this doesn't change who the girl is you fell in love with just because she was born under another name. I'm Eva Tramell since I am 14 and now you know far more than you should."

"I tried very hard to stay under the radar and I changed my appearance so I don't think that anybody should make the connection, but the fear is always there."

"How did you change your appearance?"

"Funny that you're asking, when I heard that your preferred type were brown haired girls I didn't knew if I should be concerned or bemused. My natural hair color is a deep chocolate brown and I wear colored contacts to mask my blue eyes."

"Wow, I don't know what to say, it doesn't change my feelings for you, but you are right this is a complicated situation… Can I see your eyes?"

"Beautiful!"

"I understand now why you wear contacts; with the blond hair it makes you look even more angelic. Nobody would ever forget you. I will support you in any way possible and I understand what you are not saying and why you can't say any more. I accept you the way you are and I feel immensely honored that you trusted me enough to break the rules. I won't disappoint you. I have just one request: when we are alone I want to see as much as you can show me from the real you. Deal?"

"Deal. I love you. Make love to me please; show me that you still love me. I need you."

We didn't kept it with this one talk although we promised us at first never to talk about it again, but the burden was too heavy for Eva to carry on her own. I still don't know anything about the crime itself, but I know now that Monica Tramell Mitchell Stanton isn't Eva's biological mother. She and her late husband became her parents when she got into witness protection as she was still a minor and needed a stable home to heal. I also learned that she was not only concerned about her own safety, but about her real family's, too. She told me that her family believed her death and that this knowledge was killing her. But the biggest shock for me was to learn that she was an identical twin, which made it difficult to protect both girls. Which is one of the reasons she worries the most about her sister. She never told me her name or any names or places in general, but sometimes she would cry out for an Annie in her sleep, but I never told her.

Our relationship might seem unusual for an outsider as we were fighting and making up, growing closer and closer, dealing with our demons and loving each other.

Luckily we managed to keep our relationship quite secret. Only our friends and confidantes know about us and we had three beautiful years together before I kidnapped Eva on our third anniversary, the week after her collage graduation and we got married on a Caribbean island.

**Christian's POV**

I wished Ana could have joined me to New York, well my first choice would have been to stay with her at home, but this wasn't possible. I had to attend the fucking gala, it was just too important or I could loose some of my east coast alliances. They didn't like to mix with west coasters generally so these benefit events were the way to show them our support. At least this time I whole hearty agreed with the cause. Today's advocacy center dinner was against sexual child abuse and Gideon Cross was the speaker of the evening. I always enjoyed listening to him. He was a charismatic speaker and a sharp businessman. We weren't in business together as our fields weren't the same, but we held mutual respect for each other and had helped the other in the past for eventual future favors. We played in the same league, he was a bit older than me, I'm a little bit richer, although I don't know for sure as I have no idea if or how many companies he controls as a silent partner and he has good work ethics. We both had employees that switched from GHE to CI or the other way around and we where both satisfied with their performance. He was one of the few people I was on first name basis with and one of the even fewer ones I would have liked to introduce Ana to, but I understood that she couldn't leave her job so shortly after our honeymoon. If the rumors were true Gideon eloped a few month ago, but he never confirmed it and kept his wife away from the media. I didn't even know her name. He never was such a private person before, but I totally understood it. If this would have been an option for us I would have considered it, but no, everybody needs to know that Ana belongs to me. Oh how I wish she was here with me.

Is this wishful thinking? Or an illusion? I know this body everywhere! Maybe she wanted to surprise me and followed me secretly to NY? I can't make it through the crowd fast enough. I can't believe it. My beautiful wife is here in NY to surprise me. God I love her so much. I see a closed restroom in the back.

"Taylor! I want you to secure me access to the closed restroom in the back, I will need it in a few moments."

He looks at me bewildered, but follows my instructions. He must not know that Ana is here. Oh I hope for her sake that she took at least Sawyer with her or god helps her! Than there won't be only a quick fuck, but also some serious spanking in the restroom. I can't see Sawyer anywhere and I get more and more angry. Stop your twitching palm I can her Ana say, you don't want to ruin the surprise you can punish her later if she endangered her life.

It is quite dark in the auditorium as Gideon started his speech and all spots are on him. But there she is, sitting on one of the round tables with a free seat next to her and listening intently on Gideon's speech. She looks stunning. I can only see her profile and a bit of her dress, but I can only think that this is the most beautiful creature in the whole universe and thankfully: she is mine! Let's play a little game, shall we?

I glide on the empty seat next to her and whisper, "A beauty like you shouldn't sit alone. What's your name gorgeous?" "I am Not, Not Interested and this seat is already taken." And she turns around and looks at me angrily. I'm taken aback. This isn't my Ana, there is no playfulness, recognition or electricity. It is like she is a complete different person. She is even wearing contacts. Grey huh? Is this a secret massage? Does she want to make me angry, does she want angry sex? Or maybe she wants to recreate the little play we had in Aspen where I wanted her to be reluctant? I put my hand on her tight and start to stroke her silky grown, she freezes for a second, but then suddenly pushes my hand away, grabs her purse and starts to walk away.

"Ana wait!" I call and start to follow her; she stops for a moment and turns around. She looks absolutely frightened, no terrified. She turns again and now nearly runs out of the ballroom. I follow her as fast as I can and enter the entrance hall a few feet behind her. But opposite to the ballroom the hall is brightly lit and what I see makes me stumble. The woman I chased is blond. Ana would never color her hair blond. She knows I love her brown hair, but most of all she would never ever make herself look anything like Elena. Red maybe, black why not, but never ever blond. And suddenly it clicks.

"LILLY ANN, ROSALIE!" I shout through the hall and see that she stumbles shortly and nearly dropped the phone she was holding, but she catches herself on the door handle and is out of the building a few seconds later. Shit! I already started to sprint and I see her getting into a Bentley who is driving away quickly. Luckily I'm able to get a cab and we start following the Bentley.

The Bentley drives in circles and about ten minutes later it stops again in front of the advocacy dinner, but instead of returning to the party a man gets into the car and they are off again. Unfortunately it was too dark to recognize him, but I already send the car's license plate to Barney so we should know more soon. Taylor is in the car behind us so we shouldn't loose them. Now it's a waiting game until they stop and then Ana will get her sister back. If this is the last thing I will do.

I remember how devastated she was that her former best friend couldn't see her getting married and I heard he more than once crying her sister's name while sleeping.

**Gideon's POV**

What a cluster fuck though the evening started out so well.

After my speech I returned to our table only to find Eva gone. I got this bad feeling. Eva loved listening to my speeches. After finding the restroom empty too I checked my phone and saw that it was still mute from my speech and that Angus had tried to call me. I called him back immediately.

"Angus, what's going on? Have you seen Eva?"

"Yes Gideon, Eva is here with me." Thank god.

"We need you to come outside as soon as possible, I am driving circles around the building complex and we'll pick you up as soon as you're outside. Eva will tell you the rest as soon as we get you."

"Ok, I try to leave as fast as possible." And I hang up. Shit, what's wrong now? We managed so well in the last months. We were able to keep our relationship quite as only Cary, Ireland, Eva's parents and my PA and of cause Security know about our marriage. Although Eva and Cary moved in with me after our wedding they still live officially in her apartment. There were some rumors about me being married, but the press wasn't too bad about it. Luckily they were busy with a major fuck up from some politician who cheated on his wife and got himself filmed.

I make my way through the masses and try to evade all those sleezeballs, I'm keeping my eyes open for Christian, I heard that he would be here tonight as I really wanted to talk to him about some business rumors, but I can't see him and I can't stay for him, I need to get to Eva, I'm gonna give him a call tomorrow or Monday.

I'm standing at the sidewalk for about a minute when my black Bentley pulls over and I get inside within seconds and we speed to our apartment.

On the backseat I find a hysterical sobbing Eva. I've never seen her that way before and I immediately pull her on my lap and start to console her. I really want to know what happened, but I see that she is too distraught to tell me anything.

"Angus what happened?" I want to know.

"I'm sorry Sir, I can't really tell you. I was waiting outside when Mrs. Cross called me to tell me to get the car ready and meet her immediately. She looked frightened when she came running down the stairs as fast as she could and nearly jumped in the car. I saw some man in a suit follow her and drove away. She told me to call you and to drive around till you were ready and here we are."

"Angel, you need to tell us what happened!" I urge while still comforting her.

"There was this man he came to me during your speech." She sobs. I'm so angry, but I need her to calm down first before I can ask anymore or she'll start hyperventilating.

"Sh Angel, deep breaths, I'm here with you, you are safe, deep breath, I will make it ok, nobody will hurt you, you are safe." And slowly she is calming down.

"This man have you ever seen him before, do you know him?" She shakes her head no.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, 100%, I don't know who he was. Gideon! But he knows something about my past! What if he starts asking question?! Oh my god, oh my god. He just needs to ask the people on our table about me and they will tell him my name. Oh no, oh no, oh no, that can't be happening!"

Now she is really hyperventilating and as we don't have any bags in the car and I can't calm her down any other way I slightly slap her on her check to come out of it. Fortunately this worked and we are only minutes away from our home.

"Angel I know this might seem severe, but I will fix it. I promise! We will find him and confront him. What can you tell me about him?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you anything. It was so dark in the auditorium, I only know that I never met him before."

"Ok, don't worry, we will still find him. Tell me what he knows about your past."

"I think he mixed me up. He called me Ana. That's my twin sisters name."

I nod, damn, we tried to avoid this, but it shouldn't be too bad if he just thinks that she is Ana.

"But then when we got in the hall he must have realized that I wasn't Ana and he called my real name."

Shit, shit, shit, he knows.

I grab my cell and give first my IT guy and then Stanton a call to figure out who that man was and to be on alert.

"We'll figure it out Angel, we'll figure it out."

We are finally pulling in our parking garage and are walking towards the elevators when two cars, a cab and a dark Audi SUV encircle us. I pull Eva behind me and Angus gets in front of us with his pulled gun. The driver of the Audi stands behind his open door and is pointing his gun at Angus. The back door of the cab is opening and the man with the gun shouts "Mr. Grey stay inside the car!"

Mr. Grey?

I look around Angus and recognize that the driver is Jason Taylor, Christian's CPO.

"Angus this is Taylor! Taylor this is Gideon Cross" I shout, "What the hell is going on?"

I see Taylor lowering his gun and Angus seems to relax his gun, too, but he is still on high alert.

The cab door opens again and I see Christian getting out and I start to relax. The cab pulls away and we hear the cab driver shouting profanities.

"Christian, Taylor, you scared us for a moment." I start and I see Taylor looking at Christian for further instruction.

"Park the car Taylor there are some explanations necessary."

"Take the space left to our car." I say and Christian walks towards us. Angus finally puts his gun away and presses the elevator button.

I turn around to introduce Eva, but find her shaking and whimpering nearly on the floor.

"Angel, it's fine, it was only a misunderstanding, this is Christian an old friend of mine, come here Baby." But as soon as I try to touch her she shies away from me and I see the look in her eyes I only saw twice in my life every time shortly before she was running.

"EVA! You won't run!" And I grab her. "You can go in your room as soon as we are upstairs. I get it that this might have been a little too much for you, but we have some issues to solve so I won't have you running through New York. Am I clear?"

Her tear strained face nods once and I lead her to the elevator, which finally arrived.

Angus, Taylor, Christian, Eva and I got in and the cabin started to ascend. I hug Eva close to me, carrying some of her weight, as she clearly seemed unstable.

We got out and we all went into the living room, Angus and Taylor following us to make sure that everything is all right between us.

I put Eva on one of our sofas but she doesn't seem to realize it and I start to wonder if she is in shock and if I need to call a doctor.

"Christian it is really good to see you. I tried to find you after my speech, as I wanted to talk with you so it is good you found me. But we had a little scare this evening and I must really take care of this issue first, so please make yourself at home and help yourself, the wet bar is over there."

And after pointing to our bar I call my IT-security guy. "It's Cross, do we know who the fucker was yet?"

**Christian's POV**

To say we were surprised that it was Gideon in the car would be the understatement of the century. We stopped before Barney was able to trace the license plates, but as soon as the car parked in the Cross building and Angus got out I knew.

Rosalie hasn't looked at me once, but I will get my answers. Luckily Gideon was able to get the security under control. God I hate guns.

Rosalie looks like she is ready to pass out and I help myself to some Brandy, I feel Gideon behind me and turn around to ask him if he wants one too, when I feel his fist connect with my face.

I manage to keep myself upright, but before anything else can happens Angus and Taylor are between us.

"Fuck, what is going on here?" Taylor shouts and Angus has Gideon secured.

"The man that threatened Eva's safety was him!" Gideon shouts and tries to get out of Angus' hold.

"Fuck" I shout because my chin hurts like hell "I didn't threatened her safety and her name is Rosalie Wilks, be glad that I helped you find out that your little lady friend is an impostor!"

"This little impostor happens to be my wife! You asshole and I know full well that Eva isn't her birth name. Witness protection named her. You threatened her safety by busting her cover story! Damn the fucking shit!"

Witness protection, cover story, witness protection, wife, witness protection, oh god! Ana will kill me if I endangered her sisters' life, witness protection. I sink down on the ground and cover my face in my hands. It still fucking hurts, but this tells me that I'm not dreaming. Witness protection, oh my god.

When I finally look up again I see that my hands are wet and realize that I must have cried. It is absolutely still in the room beside the little whimpers and shooing noises that are coming from the sofa. I see Rosalie sitting on Gideon's lap, her whimpering and him rocking her and shooing. I feel like an intruder. Witness protection. I shake my head and stand. I grab some ice from a bucket on the wet bar, wrap it in a napkin and press it on my chin. Ouch that hurts, but I get it. If it had been the other way around I don't know how I'd have reacted. I must say my sister-in-law found herself a fine husband. Damn that means Gideon is Ana's brother-in-law now, right? I was convinced that Rosalie was dead after my guys couldn't find her and now she's sitting in front of me.

Angus and Taylor left us alone. They are probably in Angus security office watching us, but they are right I think, the immediate danger is over.

I quietly sit on a loveseat the furthest away from Rosalie and Gideon and wait for her to regroup.

She asks Gideon for a handkerchief, but when he can't find his I carefully offer her mine. She accepts and whispers a "thank you". I just have to like her, she is so much like Ana. My body knows that she isn't her as the electricity is missing, but it is really impressive. I realize that I'm already very protective of her, like a brother. I'm her brother-in-law. Wow.

It is time to address her. I just have to make it right between us.

"Rosalie" I start and I see that I have her attention although she partially hides in Gideon's' arms. "I have to apologize profusely, I never meant to scare or frighten you. I know now that I did and you have no idea how much this pains me. Please believe me that I would never intentionally endanger your life. Please accept my heartfelt apology and let me explain my behavior." I see her nod and I continue. "I should probably introduce myself first. My name is Christian Grey and.." I hear her grasp and for the first time she really looks at me. God this is unbelievable, she looks exactly like Ana beside her eye and her hair color.

"You are her husband!" She whispers and I nod, glad that she now knows me, but some part of me starts to get angry with her again. If she knows about me being Ana's husband she could have found her, she would have known about the wedding, she would have known that she'd break Ana's heart by not being there for her… I try to control my temper and the little voice I my head starts to whisper again: witness protection, witness protection, witness protection and I'm again feeling empathy towards her for not being allowed to participate in her sister's wedding, for not being able to share this special day with her family, for watching from the distance.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognized you earlier, but it was so dark and later…" She drops it and I understand.

"Well now we are clarifying the situation."

"Can we please start at the very beginning?" Gideon asks and Rosalie and I put the parts together.

"Good. Now that we explained todays event, apologized and forgave can we move on?"

Gideon and Eva nodded – I will need a bit time to get used to her new name, but I understand that it is important for her security.

"Ana is home in Seattle, but I won't be able to keep this from her Eva. What is your plan, what shall we do now?"

"To be honest there is none. I, we tried very hard in the last few years to keep me away from the public eye, but now I see that I should have thought about it, it was only a question of time that one of us would have been recognized and we can be lucky that it was you. If we didn't married billionaires it might have works, but so . . . I do keep an eye on Ana, not daily and not weekly as this would be just too painful for me, but I know that the west coast press loves her and that she can't go anywhere without having the press following her. Who would have thought this when we were 14? It kills me that she thinks I'm dead and…"

"Ana never believed it! I did at some point, but she knows that you are somewhere out there and it hurts her deeply."

"Oh god, Gideon, I have to see her! Please!"

"Angel, I know. We will find a way to make this safe for both of you."

"You are right between the two of you, you should be able to protect us. As long as we can keep this and our meetings private we should be ok. I'm most concerned that Ana won't take the safety issues serious, but I hope she will after I told her the whys."

"Well you really know your sister, don't you? But I share your hope that she'll understand and believe me: she would never intentionally endanger you!"

"I know Christian, it's time for her to learn the truth. But I don't think you should tell her, you won't be able to hold her in Seattle, let's carefully plan to visit you."

"What about her, eh sorry, your birthday in two weeks?"

"Do we already have plans for my birthday dear?" Eva asks Gideon and I'm slowly starting to see the difference between nurture and nature. This is extremely impressive to witness.

"Well I can't think of a better birthday gift than spending time with your sister dear, so let's celebrate on the west coast."

"Thank you Gideon!"

"I told you before and I'll tell you again: anything for you!"

"But I do have one condition!" Eva demands and I pray that I can meet her requirement, "Our … mother can't be there, I can't come if she'll be there, she can never know!"

Let's say this was unexpected, but no request I can't fulfill.

"I see Eva, Carla won't be a problem. I promise."

**Christian's POV**

I was very excited to come home from NY and I had to fight my happiness or Ana might get suspicious. After Eva agreed to meet Ana again she was spend and went to find a _Cary?_ while Gideon and I went into the security office to plan the trip to Seattle with our security.

Luckily nobody knows who Gideon's wife is or this would be a much harder task. But we've got the best security staff and we are positive that we'll be able to pull this of.

The most important thing will be to keep Eva and Ana always in different places when they are outside so there will never be a picture of both girls together.

Eva has to stay blond or the semblance is too obvious, but while Eva will be on our side of the continent she'll wear a brown wig and no contacts so everybody will think she is Ana (should she been seen, but this won't happen!).

I can't wait for my baby's birthday!

"Angel?" Damn I heard this endearment too often in the last days and it perfectly fits for Eva, the blond haired, blue-eyed angel, but my baby is usually no angel at all.

"Yes Christian?" Ana answered from the kitchen.

"I would like to talk to you about your plans for your birthday. Do you have a moment?"

"Yes, sure. I haven't really thought about it. I'd like to keep it simple, only a nice family dinner with the Greys, Kate and Ethan and Ray of course. Well and we could always send your jet for mom, right?"

Damn, yes I told her this, but this was before I made a promise.

"First of all it is our jet, not mine and yes you are right we could send for your mom, but she just came here for our wedding and the week before for your bachelorette party. I remember her complaining. Maybe we should spend a weekend with her in GA in return? I think she didn't liked the travelling very much. What do you think?" Ana is beaming.

"You'd do that? You'd really go with me? Dad never let me go alone, but if you accompany me…"

"Anything for you baby, you should know this. We could go the weekend after your birthday?"

"Yes, yes, yes! That's perfect. It is always really awkward with mom and dad in the same place. That's much better!"

"So it is birthday dinner at my parent's place and the weekend after with your in Georgia. I'll let everybody know."

"But Christian you can't simply invite everybody to your parents place."

"Sure can, why for heavens sake not?"

"Well it's my birthday so I should be the host and take care of everything. I can't invite my guest to impose at another persons place."

"You are the main person of the day, you can't be the host!"

"But we can't just cause Grace so much trouble, let's at least invite our guests to a nice restaurant if you don't want them over here."

"No. No restaurant. I'll order help if mom needs some, but birthdays are family affairs and I can already tell you that she won't hear about it. She has it probably planned already. So I'll call everyone and that's it!" In different circumstances I might have discussed this with Ana seriously and would have considered the restaurant option. Next year we can celebrate her birthday in our own house, but in this case she had no alternative. We could only pull this up safely in Bellevue, but I was also serious about my mom.

My mom was of cause more than happy to host Ana's birthday dinner and didn't wanted to hear about anything.

She was convinced that it was her natural right to organize her daughter's birthday. When Ana learned this she hugged my mom for a very long time and I haven't heard her complaining ever since.

But I had to tell my mom that we were expecting three very special guests (Eva didn't wanted to celebrate her birthday without her best friend) and that she needed to secretly add three plates so it wouldn't spoil Ana's surprise. I also told my dad about some new threats so he would be prepared for added security. All preparations went smoothly and I couldn't wait for Ana's birthday to finally come.

**Gideon's POV**

Finally! It is D-Day, but I really hope that it will be nothing like entering the Normandy.

Eva barely slept the last few days and spent all her free time shopping in NY. Right now she is bouncing like crazy in her seat and I don't know where this energy comes from, she is running on pure adrenaline and she'll be crashing so hard when this is over. I could really need Cary now, he always knows what to do in these situations, but he was called away for a very important photo shooting and Eva told him to go.

The back contains an uncountable amount of presents, but I was told that she had eight birthdays, seven Christmases, one engagement and a wedding to make up to and I simply shut up.

I even got a call from Christian a few days ago who wanted to know about Evas likes and dislikes as he was looking for a gift for her himself. This really made me liking him more.

I could see myself becoming his close friend, we spoke nearly daily the last week to cover all possibilities and he even talked with Richard and thanked him for keeping Eva safe.

Mrs. Stanton wasn't particularly happy about the situation; well that's an understatement. Monika needed to spend a day in the hospital because she was hysteric after we told them.

Carefully Chris and I even spread the rumor that we are negotiating about some collaboration and now both of us are actually considering, but now we have a basis to justify if one of us is seen at the others place.

Yesterday Chris kept Ana busy at home so she wasn't seen and a journalist got a hint that Ana went to NY as an early birthday present.

But in reality Christian's jet was empty and we flew back in it. We discussed all the pros and cons and decided that this was our best option.

Commercial was an absolute no go and we decided that it would raise much more attention if we came with our jet to Seattle than having Christian's land in NY, especially as we had a good background story.

After landing in Seattle the jet directly drove into the hangar and after the hangar doors closed we got into the dark tinted SUV that was waiting for us. Eva actually wore the exactly identic outfit that Ana wore, one of the peaks of Christian picking Ana's birthday attire. The next step was that Sawyer drove the SUV, as it was common knowledge that Sawyer was Ana's personal CPO.

The last order was that there could be absolutely no PDA between us, or everybody would think that Ana was a cheater.

**Christian's POV**

Ana and I arrived with no problems at my parents place. Taylor dropped me out in front of the house so the reporter that camped outside would see me and would think that I was alone and then Taylor parked in the garage and Ana only got out after the doors were closed, much like on our wedding day.

Luckily Ana believed me that this was necessary for a birthday surprise, which wasn't a lie per se.

I got the message that Eva and Gideon landed safely after we pulled in and while we were having appetizers I got the message that they were ten minutes away. I hoped to meet Cary as I heard a lot about him in the last days, but I'm certain that we will rectify this soon.

I hear a car pulling on our driveway.

Showtime.

I excuse myself, claiming to take an important call and walk towards the garage. Sawyer and Gideon are standing in front of one of the powder rooms, obviously waiting for Eva.

I greet Gideon with a manly hug.

"Any problems, Luke?" I want to know.

"None, Sir." He says and walks to one of the basement guestrooms Taylor turned into the security office for the party while I hear him speaking in his earpiece "T I need help in the garage, Legs 2 has half New York wrapped up in paper in the car! We had to leave the actual luggage at the hangar!"

Eva comes out of the restroom and I see that she got rid of her wig and changed into her own clothes.

"Do you think it's ok to leave the wig and clothes in there? I will need them later again anyways." She asks Gideon without seeing me.

"Sure is, darling" I drawl for fun and a large smile graces her face.

"May I hug the birthday girl?" I ask and she answers, "You may, kind Sir." These Steele sisters… I think and must grin.

"Happy birthday, you wonderful girl. I'm so happy that you could join us today. Have many returns." And I see her whisking a tear away.

"No tears today, Gideon and I are celebrating the most wonderful day in history." I joke, although I'm serious and I can see Gideon nodding and suddenly I know why Elliot acts with Ana the way he does and it makes me love him even more.

"Come on, let's give your sister a heart attack." And with this she is laughing again.

I tell them to wait a step behind me and I walk back inside the living room where my crazy family is sitting and laughing, probably about a joke Elliot made.

"Ana, baby", I draw the attention to me and she gives me one of her gorgeous smiles, "I have a little surprise for you. You always told me that you'd wished I had some real friends in my life and not to be only friends with our family and staff. So one of your birthday presents is that I reconciled with an old business colleague whom I now consider a close friend. So I hope that you'll forgive me for inviting my friend Gideon and his wife." And Gideon walks in, while Eva still hides behind his back a bit, so you can't see her face. "I flew them in all the way from New York to celebrate your birthday with you."

"Oh Christian, what a wonderful surprise!" Ana says and walks towards us. I can see my family smiling, but staying in the back, giving us this moment.

Gideon shakes her hand and wishes her a happy birthday and I see that he is fighting his own emotions.

"You have no idea how happy I am to finally meet you, Ana." He tells her and I can feel Eva shaking behind him. I give her a comforting smile and step next to her.

"Everything is going to be ok!" I tell her and with this Ana steps around Gideon to greet his wife and freeze.

**Ana's POV**

I love spending time with my big, crazy family. Although only Ray shares my blood, all of them are my family. But like always when I'm with them, witnessing the friendly banters between the siblings a piece of my heart is breaking all over again. I'm still finding myself in situations where I think WWLAD, what would Lilly Ann do? But these days it is more that I simply wish she were here to share my joy. I wonder what she'd say to my new car, but I know that she'd love my new bracelet. I simply have the best husband in the whole world. I know Lilly Ann would love him, too. Although I often compared Kate to her I think concerning Christian Lilly Ann wouldn't share Kate's opinion.

I hope Christian returns soon, he'd enjoy Elliot's imitation of Kate's favorite TV show she forces him to watch with her. Mhm better him than me. I think and have to smile.

Christian returns and asks for our attention.

"Ana, baby", oh how much I love this man!

"I have a little surprise for you. You always told me that you'd wished I had some real friends in my life and not to be only friends with our family and staff. So one of your birthday presents is that I reconciled with an old business colleague whom I now consider a close friend. So I hope that you'll forgive me for inviting my friend Gideon and his wife."

Oh wow, that's amazing, who've thought that Christian would bring a friend to his parents home, a real friend! His first friend! As I won't consider Elena bitch. I can see a man Christian's age walking in behind him and I have to say he is some handsome looking guy. Standing next to each other you could simply assume they were model and not business colleagues.

"I flew them in all the way from New York to celebrate your birthday with you."

Ok that's the husband I know and adore I smile to myself and get up to greet our guests.

"Oh Christian, what a wonderful surprise!" I am really smitten with him and I can't wait to gain two more friends! It is quite difficult with our lifestyle to find new friends and Christian was always so jealous of all my old friends, so I really hope that this might work, as he knows them better. And really! When Gideon shakes my hand and congratulates me I can't find a hint of anger or jealousy in Christian's face, only happiness and this is indeed one of the best birthday presents.

"You have no idea how happy I am to finally meet you, Ana." Gideon tells me and I wonder if there is a hidden meaning in this statement, but I brush it of. I want to meet his wife now, I hope we'll get along and I hope she won't ogle my husband. I hate this.

I hear Christian telling the wife that everything would be ok and I can't help but wonder what this means, so I impatiently step around her husband to greet her.

She is blond, good! Christian can't stand blondes. But then I freeze. Am I dreaming? This can't be! Is this wishful thinking?

"Lilly Ann?" I whisper and she nods while tears stream down her face. I see Gideon putting an arm around her to support her and Christian walks around her to get on my side and watches me carefully.

I turn to him open mouthed and am speechless, he found her? He found her! I have no words. "You, you . . .!" and I start punching his chest. "How could you…? You didn't tell… I… I…" I'm so angry, but at the same time oh so happy. I'm absolutely overwhelmed.

After a few seconds Christian puts his arms around me and pulls me close and I sob uncontrollably. After a while his soothing whispered words, his stocking hands on my back and my head and his steady heartbeat is calming me down. Enough to grab Lilly Ann's arm and to pull her under Christian's arms, too and to clutch her between Christian and me.

"You realize that I'll never let you go ever again, right?"

"I guessed as much and I don't want to either, but I need my husband to join us, too." So Gideon steps behind us and engulfs us in his arms, too so that we are surrounded by our husbands. Wow.

"I can't remember ever feeling this safe and complete." Lilly Ann says and buries her head in Gideon's breast.

"I know what you mean, this is the best group hug I ever had, too." My husband says surprisingly and I start to laugh.

But in the next moment I'm angry all over again.

"How could you?!" I scream at Lilly Ann and am about to slap her, but Christian grabs my hand in time.

"You can take it out on me if you need to, later. But I won't let you hurt your sister."

"Oh my god, I can't believe what I nearly did. I'm so sorry Lilly, please forgive me!" And I'm back to crying again.

She pulls me in her arms and shushes me. "It's okay Annie Ro, I understand, you can hit me if it helps you. I don't expect you to forgive me right away, maybe even never. But I promise that I will explain you everything, tomorrow. Can we celebrate our birthday today with your family or do you want us to go? Christian knows how to reach us."

"You won't leave!" I shout! And Gideon quickly assures me that they will stay if that's what I want.

"In that case let's introduce you to the other guests." Christian suggests and I see that someone closed the door to the living room and that the last 30 minutes happened in private.

Christian opens the door and our family is in deed oblivious. They are talking amongst each other and are having a good time.

We step closer and they are still not really noticing us, but then my dad sees us and I can see him suppressing a gasp.

"Hallo dad!" Lilly Ann says next to me and suddenly the whole rooms attention is on us.

In my peripheral vision I see Elliot and Mia double taking their visions, but my focus is on my dad as I'm concerned that he may faint, eventually he was the one who declared her dead.

I see a tear running down his cheek, but he keeps his distance and only nods.

"It is good to see you kid, you're looking great!" "Thank you." Lilly says quietly and I can't believe them! What's going on here? "Later." Lilly Ann whispers and reminds me where we are.

"Guys! This is my long lost twin sister Rosalie Ann Wilks, eh what's your last name?" I need to ask, "Doesn't matter" she answers – what? "And her husband Gideon."

"Lilly, Gideon, these are my parents-in-law, Grace and Carrick Grey, my brother-in-law Elliot Grey and his fiancée and my best friend Kathrin Kavanghau, my sister-in-law Mia Grey and her boyfriend Ethan Kavanghau and last but not least our dad Ray Steele."

Kate is the first to recover

"I don't know if I shall hate you for putting Ana through this or if I should thank you for coming back for her." Yup that's Kate, brutally honest, but's that one of the things I love about her. I shouldn't be surprised if Kate couldn't forgive Lilly, as she is very protective of me and let's be honest: Kate saw the worst.

"My sentiments exactly." I state "But I have to say I choose the latter. I'm not ready to forgive her, not without hearing her reasons, but I will always want her in my life so I won't send her away because I am hurt."

"I get your point Steele and I agree. Welcome to the family, Lilly Ann. I must say I've heard quite a lot about you. It's a pleasure to meet you personally."

"Thanks Kate, that means a lot!" Lilly tells her.

"I'm not doing it for you." Yes, that's Kate.

"I know. And I'm very happy that Annie Ro has such a good friend in you. But just one more thing: all I ever wanted was to make sure that Annie's safe. I'm not your enemy. But I understand that you all will need time to see this."

Kate nods and with this goes back to Elliot. Mia is already waiting and as expected bounces towards us and can't stop screaming.

"OH MY GOD! You two are just too cute! Just look at you, I love your dress btw Lilly Ann. I can't believe how similar you look!"

Christian is growing impatient. "God Mia, they are identical twins, you knew that. Certainly they would look alike."

"I know Chrissy, but to know and to see… I can't stop looking at the two of you! We need to take pictures! Tons of pictures!"

"NO!" Gideon roars and the whole room is silenced. "Before we continue I have to make a few points unequivocally clear: the only reason Lilly and I can be here is because Christian assured us that none of you would endanger our lives. You weren't made sign NDAs or were warned beforehand because Christian himself vowed for all of you. So I hope for you that you won't break his trust. It is public knowledge that Rosalie Ann Wilks died eight years ago and it is essential that this stays this way. Within this room it is ok for you to refer to her as Lilly or Lilly Ann, but outside this room she is Eva Lauren Tramell Cross. So if you are unsure what to call her, call her Eva and forget the name she was birthed with. So let me repeat it: there won't be any texting, twittering, instagramming, or any other status update, no pictures or any other hint that we where here at all. It is extremely important that nobody outside this room knows about this meeting. Did I make myself clear? I think that is all for now."

"Thank you Gideon, I think everybody got it." Christian says, but I'm still flabbergasted. True I heard him, but I still don't understand. What? Grace announces that the dinner is ready and we all move to the dining room. I'm still holding Lilly's hand so she takes the chair on my one side while Christian seats himself on the other one. Is this really happening? I feel so detached, maybe I'm actually dreaming and I'll wake up soon.

"Are you alright baby?" Christian whispers in my ear. "Is this really happening?" I ask.

"Yes baby, aren't you happy?" Oh my insecure fifty's. "Yes I am, but I'm also still kind of shocked and I don't understand." "I know baby, now we'll have a nice dinner together and spend some time afterwards with the whole family. Later the four of us will drive home, Gideon and Eva are staying at our place and we have the whole day tomorrow to explain. Okay? Or do you want to leave now?"

"No, you are right. Thank you baby, this is the world's best birthday present!" And with this I start to enjoy this miracle.

**Gideon's POV**

After the little starting problems the evening got better and better. Ana seemed to accept and embrace us and Elliot's antics helped to keep everyone happy. After dinner the girls helped cleaning up and I finally found an opportunity to great Eva's dad well Rosalie's dad.

"Good evening Sir", I started formally, "my name is Gideon Cross and I am sorry that I couldn't ask you for your daughters hand before I proposed. I am very happy to finally met you and I hope that one day I will have your blessing for our marriage."

"You already have it son. I know how to keep tracks on my daughters."

Well this was unexpected.

"Thank you Sir, this means a lot."

"Drop the Sir, it's Ray. And now tell me: do you think it was a good idea to come here?"

"I promise you that I will always keep your daughter save! Christian and I make sure that our trip stays secret, but we couldn't keep them apart any longer, not after Christian found us."

"I see, maybe I should have told him after the wedding."

"With all respect Ray, but I wouldn't have kept this from Ana if you told me." Christian suddenly joins us.

"I know now, Christian. But promise me: keep my daughters save. We all paid a too high price to see it fail!"

"I promise!" Christian says, while I say "With my life."

After the ladies joined us again we mingled in front of the fire, played a few games and had all in all a great time. The champagne probably also helped to get everybody more relaxed.

Some hours later the older generation called it a night and left us alone. It was a bit strange to see Ray leaving. Christian and his parents offered him to stay the night so he could spend more time with Eva, but he declined, saying that Ana needed her more. Actually Ray never got nearer to Eva than about six feet, when he left he shook my hand, but only waved at Eva. I really want to know why.

"Alright guys, what shall we do next?" Elliot wants to know.

"How about a little GAALRG?" Eva suggested.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Ana shouted and started bouncing.

"Well, I'm in if my wife reacts this way, but maybe you could tell us what you're talking about?" Chris wanted to know.

"GAALRG is short for Get Ana And Lilly Reacquainted Game." My wife said.

"Lilly made it up when we were five or so and it became our tradition to play it every time after a longer absence. The rules are very simple. Everybody needs a pen and as many cards as player. So who's in? Now you need to write down interesting questions or the beginning of a sentence like 'My secret hobby is…' well that was lame, but you get the idea. After we collect all cards in a box it will make it's round and one question after the other has to be answered. And you are not allowed to lie!" Christian and Elliot snickered.

"So remember when you are writing your cards: there is a 1/8 chance that you'll pick your own card that shall motivate you to keep it somewhat clean."

Christian groaned "You have no idea what you've got us into dear."

"Let's the game begin" Elliot shouted and started to write furiously on his cards.

"Anymore cards? Alright birthday girl you are first."

"Oh and you have to read your question aloud."

"I run away from.. Oh that's simple: clowns. They are so scary!"

"Really?" Eva teased, "Still? Girl you need to rearrange your priorities."

"Ok Ana, you decide, left or right." Chris asks.

"Right. It's your turn darling."

"How would you get rid of a dead body? Seriously? Well that's a funny question. I'd call Taylor." And we all started laughing aloud. The great thing about this game is that you always ask yourself how you had answered that particular question and you can get into great discussions. So right now we started a heated argument if there was the perfect murder and if yes how'd we do it. But finally Elliot grew impatient as it was his turn next and he wanted to get to it. I secretly hoped that he would pick his own embarrassing questions.

"I'm addicted to… come on that's boring. It's gummibears. I wanted a cool question."

He sulked and Kate tried to comfort him.

"Suck it up, there are seven more questions waiting for you." Mia pointed out and he was eager to continue the game.

Kate was next.

"If you could start all over again what would you change? Mhm, that's a difficult question. I'm very happy with my private life and my job, but I could have avoided the one or the other pajama pity party."

"Well but we'll never forget those." Ana said to cheer her friend up and it worked. Elliot decided that we needed to do shots and that helped to get more relaxed, too.

Next in line was Ethan.

"I had a secret crush on…" Oh he is blushing! Shit he's embarrassed and Christian looks kind of angry and Ana's blushing, too! I hand a new round of shots around, Ethan exes three on his own, whispers "Ana" and passes the box to Mia.

"If you had to loose one of your senses which one would you choose? Ok I really can't loose my speech, I would go crazy if I couldn't talk" "Damn" I heard Elliot mutter "and my eyesight is very important, too and what about hearing and tasting. I couldn't be a chook without tasting. Damn! But I can't do without feeling either. Ok I'd choose hearing, I could still read and sign language is pretty cool, too. But you had to learn it, ha! I could still talk."´

Kate started to laugh after Mia's monologue and had problems to get herself under control again so I took the box, but not without looking deeply in Eva's eyes.

"Tell us about one of your weirdest sexual encounters. Haha. I would say it was pretty weird to walk into Eva eh Lilly's apartment finding myself in the middle of an orgy." And I started laughing again.

"No way!" Elliot shouted "our itty bitty kinky Lilly! Who would have thought!"

"You know what they say about assuming? It wasn't my orgy, it only happened in my apartment, although Gideon and I were both invited to join. Looking back it was pretty funny, but back then we were furious. And no Elliot we didn't, Gideon threw them out and might have broken that one guy's nose, no biggie."

"Now I really want to hear that story." Kate said.

"Maybe another time, you need to know the initiator and it will be much more fun to hear his side of the events, too. Originally we planned for Cary to join us, but unfortunately he had a last minute shooting he couldn't miss, but next time. I'm sure you won't forget."

"Oh I won't!" Elliot said and it was Eva's turn.

**Eva's POV**

I'm having so much fun getting to know the important people in my sister's life. I love them already. And it is such a silly way to learn things about them even the others didn't know. Like when Christian had to tell his secret passion or Ana had to admit to her small OCD. Kate had to tell a funny school story and Gideon had to admit that he wasn't good at golf. One of my favorite question was 'If the police would search your apartment/house what shouldn't they find/ what would embarrass you?' But I was interested in every answer, even the silly ones, like 'Have you ever had a crush on a star?' or 'Have you ever done something illegal?' Very funny was when Ana got the card 'When I'm drunk I…' and everybody started cracking up. But sometimes the questions were hard too. Like when I admitted that the hardest thing I ever did was leaving Ana.

And even Christian made us all tear up a bit when he read 'If you could time travel and meet yourself at age ten, what would you tell yourself?' and told us that he would tell himself that he was worth being loved and to allow himself to be loved by his family and to wait for his miracle, Anastasia Rose Steele.

Oh yeah, I'm next!

"What is your favorite childhood memory? Oh that's simple: holidays with Ana at Dad's. Nothing in particular it was always great."

"Are you sure we are talking about the same thing?" Ana asked and winked. "Just think about the times Dad took us hunting or fishing or remember the time he tried to teach you how to shoot or how you freaked out during his self-defense lessons. You hated all the things Dad and I would usually do together. If I'm correct you're even still a vegetarian because of us." Ana said and started to laugh.

"Yeah you're right, but it was still the greatest times during my childhood." I said and Gideon scooted closer to embrace me in a hug and handed the nearly empty box to Ana.

"First time – when and with whom? Really Elliot why would you ask this, there only like two people in here you don't already know this. Fine: last year, Christian Grey."

I feel like someone sucker punched me, but in a positive way? I feel tears streaming down my face and I grab Ana's hands. She realizes I'm crying and asks me what is wrong.

"Are you telling the truth? Pinky promise! Swear!"

"Lil what are you talking about?"

"Christian is she saying the truth? You were her first?"

"Yes Lilly, I'm 100 percent positive. Why are you doubting her?"

"Oh thank god, oh thank god, he really never got her, thank god." And I started to sob uncontrollably.

**Gideon's POV**

It was fun watching the sister banter and to see the dynamic between the Grey siblings, we had a good time until Ana answered an "innocent" question and Eva simply broke down. I knew this was coming the stress of the last days were catching up, but I never thought that this would be the trigger.

Christian and I exchange looks and he nods.

"Guys, that was a lot of fun and I see us doing this again, but it time for us to head home. We need to go." And with this he stands and helps Ana up, while I pull Eva closer to me and get up, carrying her in my arms.

Christian calls the security to let them know and I bring Eva in the restroom where she left her costume.

Ana and I help her to change and soon we are all in the back of one of the dark SUVs and speed out of the garage through the black night. Christian tells us that the reporters vanished hours ago and that none were seen at their place.

We pull without any problem into the underground garage and the SUV stops directly in front of Christian's private elevator.

"Okay, back to our game plan. Eva are you able to walk?" Christian asks, but I shake my head no.

Christian nods and continues "Eva may I carry you?" he asks carefully and I try to see Eva's reaction. "Angel? Only one more step! We need to get inside Ana's and Chris' apartment. You need to go with Christian, can he hold you?" And luckily she finally nods. Ana hold her hand the whole way while I kept her on my lap and she looks scared so I try to console her.

"Everything's going to be ok, sweetie, it was all just a bit too much for her, but she's going to be fine!"

Christian gets out of the car and carefully picks Eva up from my lap, steps into the elevator with her and they are off.

"I've never seen her so weak before, she was always the strong one, she was always the protector." "I know, but maybe now is the time for you to be there for her. She never let you before, but now you can. Will you do this? For her, for me?"

"Of cause! This isn't a question."

"Thank you sis. This means a lot." And now she's beaming up to me. The elevator arrives again and Sawyer gets ready to open our door.

"Ladies first."

"No, you go, she may need you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes go! I follow you with Taylor."

I simply kiss her forehead and get out of the car, into the elevator.

Sawyer leads me through a beautiful white hall into the living room, where Eva is already seated on a big sofa, much like the first time when she and Christian met. Let's hope that there won't be any more violence tonight - I don't think any of us could handle it.

Christian joins us with a blanket over his arm and a cup of hot tea in the other.

"Do you want a cup, too or do you prefer something harder?"

I tell him a tea would be good just as Ana walks inside.

"Baby, do you want some tea, too?"

"Yes, please. I just need to get out of this dress, I'll be back in a minute or do you need help?"

"I think I can manage." Christian smiles and Ana blows him a kiss.

I take Eva's shoes off and drop them on the ground, tuck the blanket around Eva and get comfortable next to her.

"Everything ok Angel?" I need to ask her. "Better now, thank you. I couldn't have done it without you." "You'll never need to!" I promise and take her in my arm.

**Christian's POV**

I return a second time with our teas and just as I walk out of the kitchen Ana comes back in simple sweats and one of my shirts. And still she is the most beautiful thing on the earth. I am a little bit disappointed, as I wanted to peel her out of the dress I chose for her, but I understand that she needs some comfort right now.

We walk into the living room and find Gideon and Eva looking at each other with the same expression Ana and I wear when we show each other the depth of our love.

"I am so happy that they found each other!" Ana whispers and I can only agree.

I also lit the fireplace and we are sitting comfortable together, sipping our tea, watching the flames and solely enjoy the company. Eva and Gideon are very easy to be around, they aren't loud like Elliot or Mia or even Kate, with them you can simply be. And I find myself actually longing to spend a lot more time with them.

Ana is sitting on the ground, between my legs and Eva is comfortably lying in Gideon's arms and after a while I find myself speaking.

"Baby are you still dying inside?" I need to know.

"No, why would you ask?"

"Well I know how curious you are and I also know that it was hard for you to drop it and to enjoy your party." I explain.

"You are right, at the beginning I just wanted to understand. But it wasn't the right time and then I was so happy to have the opportunity to spend the evening with our whole family that I could forget it. And now I'm just so content and happy that I'm afraid I will spoil our wonderful time together. Maybe it is better if I don't know."  
"No Ana, you need to understand!" Eva says. "But I don't want to spoil this happy day either. Maybe you could tell Ana how we met and we face the whys tomorrow?"

"I think this is a very good idea." Gideon says and I have to agree.

After we told Ana about our accidental meeting in New York and how we planned the trip she is seriously impressed, but also dog-tired.

I think Eva is already asleep so I call it a night. Ana gives Gideon a hug and kisses Eva on her head and walks to our room while I show Gideon our guestroom.

He lays Eva carefully on their bed and I turn to leave when he stops me and leads me outside the room.

"I'm a bit uncomfortable speaking about it, but you might remember that we originally planned to come with Cary and you said you had enough space at your place for the three of us and that you'd prepare two bedrooms. I let you assume that Eva and I would take one and Cary the other room and although the two of us would really like to, but unfortunately Eva and I can't sleep in one bed. I don't mind sleeping on your sofa downstairs, but I wanted to let you know, for security issues."

"Bullshit, you won't have to sleep on the sofa!" I said appalled "all next three doors are guestrooms, just choose one. I'll see you tomorrow." And I left him, hoping that the two of them were ok.

**Eva's POV**

For the first time in nearly two weeks (ever since we decided to meet Ana) I slept peacefully and rested. Good for me as I knew that today would be a tough one. But first things first. I wondered where Gideon slept last night and spied our baby phone on my bedsidetable. We bought a set shortly after we renovated our masterbedrooms so we would be able to hear if one of us had a nightmare so we could wake each other.

"Good morning Mr. Cross come out, come out wherever you are!" I sing and I hear a moan through the speaker – we got phones that worked both ways. And only a few seconds later my door opened and a sleepy Gideon crawled into my bed.

"Good morning Angel. I guess you slept well?"

"Yes I did. What about you?" "Took me a bit to fall asleep, but all's good."

"I know just the way to wake you!" I whisper seductively and try to straddle him.

"Me think you just found my panacea!" Gideon answered and disrobed my sleeping top while I pushed his pajama bottoms down and realized delighted that he wore no boxers.

"Are you fond of these?" Gideon wanted to know as he traced the hem of my panties.

"Not in particular, no. Why" "Thank god!" Was his only answer and with one swift tug he ripped them apart and threw the remains on the floor to join my tank top.

Now that I was complete naked he got rid of his sleeping shirt quickly and tossed it on the floor, too. While he partially set up to undress I could admire his sculptured body and marvelous six-pack. I ran my fingers down his aps and followed his happy tail down to my paradise. Only looking at his excellent body made me nearly orgasm so I needed him in me like NOW! I became more and more frantic while I tried to take him in when I felt Gideon's large hands on my shoulders and heard him softly saying: "Angel, calm down, it's ok. I'm going nowhere, you've got me, you hold me, forever!" And with that I was finally able to feel him inside me, well at least partially. Like always it took Gideon's expertise moves and encouraging words until I was able to take him fully in. I more than once thought that I should be able to see the outline of his cock on my belly when he filled me so totally and had to smile at my thought. Neither of us moved, we just felt. Completed and connected, bound and safe.

After what could have been minutes or hours I heard Gideon's patented "Everything aright, Angel?" and with my nod he slowly started to move. Lovingly and slowly, so very deep, toughing my very core, making love to my soul. And my soul started dancing for him, singing to him, reciting for him the depth of my love. When we both came at the very same time we had stopped moving again, still connected, with our bodies and our souls, looking deeply in each others eyes, sharing our secrets, hopes and fears, without words, and finding our peace in the other. Already sated, our bodies finally catch up.

After a shower in Ana's and Christian's beautiful bathroom and a more heated second round, Gideon and I were ready to face the day.

We found Christian with another woman downstairs in the kitchen where he told us that our timing was perfect as his housekeeper Mrs. Jones was just finishing the breakfast preparations and Ana should join us any second.

A few minutes later the three of us were seated on the breakfast bar enjoying the wonderful breakfast Mrs. Jones had cooked, while Ana only picked on her plate.

I felt Christian next to me getting uneasy and maybe anxious? "Eat!" He simply says to Ana, but after a moment she just drops her fork completely. "Ana!" Christian says more forcefully. "I'm just not hungry. We had a feast yesterday if you forgot. We had a birthday breakfast and birthday cake, a birthday lunch, this huge birthday dinner and more cake. I'm full!" She huffs and Christian seems to accept it. Well I don't!

"Hej Annie, remember when we were seven and dad had this emergency at work." She shots me first a thankful look – we'll see Missy – but then she starts to smile.

"Yeah, I can't remember what it was, he woke us, told us he had to go and didn't know when he'd be back. I was frantic. It was the first time he left me alone, but dad knew that Lilly was left alone frequently so he gave her the command."

"Mhm you thought we would starve, that the timeframe dad was talking about where days, weeks or month instead of hours."

"It was the first time and we were seven!" Ana exclaims and I see that our husbands are listening amused.

"What happened next?" I want to know.

"The little seven-year old you grabbed a chair so you could reach the stove and cooked the world's best pancakes!"

"Yeah, I thought so, too, until I tried these!" I exclaim, "Remember the taste?" I ask and Ana nods wistful and I shove a fork with Mrs. Jones pancakes in her mouth. "I'm really envious! They taste so good, I need some more." And just like I thought Ana starts to eat her own again and I know exactly how to proceed.

"But the rest of our day alone was pretty awesome, too. After our breakfast was done we packed it and some juice from the fridge in a basket and had a breakfast picnic at dad's lake. After breakfast we stayed there and played around the lake. We pretended we where in Neverland as Ana Ro was suddenly very grown-up and daring and we built our own houses with sticks and garbage. When we got hungry again I found us wild strawberries, but Ana wanted some real food and simply got up and got her fishing rod. While I was familiar with wild strawberries as they grew in our garden I always lived in a city whereas Ana Ro was a little tomboy who got lost in everything with more than five roads, but knew her woods. Dad taught her how to fish when she was like four, but he never took me before. I knew about it abstractly from the TV or my books, but it was a completely new experience to see Ana Ro rummage through the ground, collecting worms and impaling them on her hook. Was it then that I vomited the first time?"

While our man were engrossed in my tale Ana had finished her first plate and had actually helped herself to some strawberries. Now she started to laugh.

"Yes I think so, but it was even more hilarious after I caught our first fish." And Ana continued to tell our story.

**Christian's POV**

It is hard to believe, but Ana is actually eating her whole plate! She never finishes! I didn't call her out after she counted what_ I_ ate yesterday as I didn't wanted to embarrass her in front of her sister, but I could see that Eva didn't believed her either.

But that she got her to eat!

"We will talk! Later." I whispered in her ear while we cleaned up. Not that I wanted to, but the girls insisted. And let's be honest: we can't tell them no.

Where should we talk now? I originally thought that we would just go to the living room, but after yesterday night the room is some kind sacred to me and I don't want to tarnish it with our talk. I know it won't be nice. The second best option, the library, is out too, Ana loves that room. So the balls room it is. The sofas are quite comfortable, too and the windows are hidden behind thick curtains, which make the whole room more appropriate for our talk.

Ana carries a tray with our coffees and her tea and I lead the way.

Showtime.

After everybody got comfortable we sit in silence for a few minutes until I need to spring in. If Lilly is anything like Ana she won't simply talk, we will have to wring every syllable out of her. Fuck. That won't do. She said that she would talk.

"Eva, the stage is yours and we are listening, please fill us in."

"Yes, thank you, although we had two weeks to plan this I still don't know where to start, even Gideon doesn't know much more either."

"My therapist always told me to just start with the very first image that came to my mind." I suggest and watch Eva closing her eyes, taking a deep breath and she starts to talk.

"I remember that you were so happy and excited when Carla told you she was going to marry her new friend … Steve. It was the first of her weddings you were allowed to attend and you couldn't stop talking about being a flower girl. You even practiced in dad's backyard until he made you stop because you were trashing all of his flowers.

Looking back it was a good summer, we only had a few days with Carla as she was busy with her last divorce and the wedding preparations and spend the rest of it with dad in San Diego as she and Steve took their honeymoon cruise."

"You where in your happily-ever-after-dream prince-disney-romance phase and in love with your dress. But for me … it was … a tragedy. Carla had dated morons and assholes and losers before although we where still living at Raoul's."

"I always wondered if she cheated on him, I mean she remarried quit fast, but I never asked." Ana interrupted.

"Well she remarried 35 days after the divorce, I'd say that was quite obvious. I thought you knew." Christian explained.

"I never met Raoul and I didn't knew it was so shortly after the ink dried, I mean come on we were eight."

"Yes and Ray wouldn't tell you the details." I add.

"But didn't Raoul knew if it was that obvious?" Ana wants to know.

"Honestly I can't tell you how much he got while I lived there, he was mostly stoned and if he would talk to me it never made sense. One time I talked to him and he ran away screaming. He didn't really lived in our universe. But otherwise he was harmless."

"But why would mom stay in the first place if he was a drug addict?"

"Like I said he was harmless. But if I had to guess I would say the beauty of a house he inherited and let us live in for free might have been a factor. And honestly why should she move out if she could bring her special friends right there? Don't you remember the backyard?"

"Why should I? The summer before you spend at our place and the next year you moved in with Steve."

"Yeah, but we had the wedding at Raoul's place."

"What?! And he didn't minded?"

"Like I said I don't think he ever realized what was going on, all the people could have been aliens or sheep for all I know."

"God! Why did you never told dad? He would have gotten you out there, you could have stayed with us!"

"Till Steve it wasn't that bad. And … I didn't knew better. I mean we were eight. I thought that was normal. I convinced myself that Ray would treat you the same way Carla treated me when _you_ weren't around."

"Wait! How did mom treated you when I wasn't around?"

"It doesn't matter."

"The hell it does! Tell me!"

"She was absent – mainly. It wasn't that bad … till Steve."

"Okay, but we'll talk about this later, tell me: what happened with Steve?"

**Eva's POV**

I need to turn around. I can't look at them while talking any longer. So I walk towards the window and look out without seeing anything.

I just have to say it, time for the truth. Enough with the chitchat.

"I was ten the first time he raped me." I hear some gasps, but I can't look around or react to it. And I take a deep breath and continue.

"But it wasn't the first time he hurt me."

"You said the first time. How long … ?" This it the first time Gideon says something and I know that this must hurt him deeply. I wanted to keep this from him the whole time, but I can't lie.

"Till the end."

"Ana had spend the summer with us, Carla drove her to the airport and called us from there. She told us that she needed a holiday and would be back in a few days.

That wasn't something new for me as she had done it before, more than once. But for him … he was so angry.

He trashed the living room and I took off. I didn't wanted to be anywhere near him in that rage. It happened before and never again. When I returned a few hours later he was gone and I started tidying up and went to sleep. I awoke to him touching me. He told me that I and my sister were the reason why tonight he wouldn't … that we drove Carla away, so it was only fair that …"

I'm taking deep breaths, swallowing bile, but manage to fight the urge to throw up.

"At the beginning" I continue after a moment and clear my throat, "it was our little secret. He threatened me to remain quite, but after a few weeks" now I am really trying to fight my tears "… I mean I was only ten … ever since Carla returned from her after-twin-recuperation-holiday, as she called it, she was in a better mood since ever so I did something I never did before: I confided in her. I told her all. After I was finished she looked at me for some time and then called Steve to come home immediately.

He was pissed when he came in, he had a strict boss or something like that and finishing early meant less money. Carla told him everything I said and asked him if it was true. He never denied. He never said anything. After Carla was done he simply stood up and slapped me in the face. I fell to the ground and he spit at me. Carla never moved a muscle. Want to know what he said? _Now we know that we can't trust you._

Caral knew the whole time, it was a test to see if I would talk. And the consequence for me was severe. Now he didn't needed to 'hide' it from Carla any longer." Now I really can't fight the shivering any longer. "Let's just say it got worse.

I later learned that Carla was so happy because she didn't needed to put out any longer if she didn't felt like it.

She willingly sacrificed me for herself. She called Ray the next summer and told him I was sick. That was the real reason why we didn't saw each other the summer when we were eleven. I wasn't allowed to go."

I know Ana is sobbing in Christian's arms, she's been for a while, but now she is crying even louder.

"I was so angry at you!" She exclaims, "I actually hated you that summer. I had finally made some girlfriends at school, which was difficult, because I always talked about you. I promised them that they would meet you in the summer – the coolest kid in the world - and then you didn't came. They called me a liar, that I made you up, that I wasn't a twin. They bullied me for the rest of middle school and I blamed _you_! You were in hell and I was so petty and refused to even talk to you for the next year! You always wrote, but I never answered. The moment you needed me the most and I rejected and denied you! If I hadn't been so selfish and talked to you, you might have told me and I would have told dad and he would have saved you! Is this the reason you hate me? Is this the reason you broke with me and never contacted me again?"

"How could you think so?" I roared? "How could you think I could ever hate you! I never did and I never will! I did it to protect you, can't you see?"

"I would have never told you, even if I wanted to – all my letters were controlled and I was only allowed to talk to Ray with adult supervision. Besides at that time of my life I was kind of convinced that all men where bad. Sorry guys. But the other friends Carla and Steve had didn't convinced me of the opposite."

"I remember now that you changed, I never saw why, but during the summer camp the next year you avoided all the guys like the pest and the summer after you never got near Ray."

"I had a freaking panic attack when Ray picked me up from the airport and tried to hug me. You never realized, but during that time you were the only person who could touch me."

"So what happened the next summer, all I know is that we had a great time with mom and Steve in Florida, summer break ends, I return home and a few weeks later the police storms in with a warrant, search the whole house and we learn that you are missing! No goodbye, no letter, no call, you were simply gone! What happened?"

"That last summer I was so afraid that Steve would hurt you. It was my worst nightmare. I did everything to make sure that he never got you alone. I don't know if you remember, but for the whole summer I made us dress the same, that way he never knew if it was you or me. Every time he tried to get you alone I pretended to be you and he bought it.

I was never so glad when you left again. I thought you'd be safe for the next two years, but after a few weeks I heard Carla and Steve talking." _You are nearly done!_ My subconscious encourages me, _just a bit more! _But I can feel the tears streaming down my face.

"Steve told Carla that … " I have to stop again. "They made a plan … they wanted to convince Ray to swap us. He said he wanted some fresh pus…" Now I'm sobbing uncontrollable. "I couldn't let them!" I exclaim between my sobs. "They already broke me, but I'd rather die than …"

I feel myself sinking to the floor, but finally a pair of strong arms embrace me. I told Gideon before that he couldn't touch or hold me during my explanation and he understood, but I'm glad that he did now. I'm at my breaking point and I can't talk anymore, I'm so glad that he's still here. And with this thought I close my eyes and numbness surrounds me.

I can hear some yelling and some glass breaking but I can't make put the words.

Numbness.

I hear Ana's voice, but I don't understand her.

"Cancel plane… dead for me … how could …"

Numbness.

"She really did it to protect me?!"

I feel that I'm lying in someone's arms.

I feel someone near my ear.

"Angel, come back to me. You are safe here. You were so brave. I love you so much. You are the strongest person I know. I love you."

"But why didn't she simply told dad?" I hear Ana asking.

I try to tell her, but Christian is faster.

"She already told us, she didn't trusted him."

"But why …" Ana starts again.

"I knew Ray would never forgive Carla for losing me."

I finally find my voice again. I'm still keeping my eyes closed, but I'm ready to explain the rest.

"He would have swapped us, yes, but he would have never given you up for nothing in exchange. I knew you would be safe if I was out of the picture. My plan was to run away and hide for some time and after some time had passed to let Ray anonymously know what happened at Carla's so he would protect you. I was convinced that I could survive out there; my worst-case scenario was living in a shelter for abused woman. I know now that this was insane, but I was at a very bad place back then and was only controlled by the thought to get out to keep you safe.

I tramped to one of the places I had felt safe as a kid, because I knew that the police would check the typical places homeless people lived in and even Ray's. I hid at Raoul's house. I knew where the key was and the place was so big that I knew nobody would ever find me. I wouldn't have to worry about a place to stay or even food. It was perfect for me.

What I didn't knew was that Raoul had gotten into trouble with a mighty drug baron. Let's make it short: I witnessed how his royalty himself shot him in his own house.

Looking back I should have left the house, but I was under shock I guess. I really didn't cared about the body in the living room I only didn't liked the blood. Now I didn't even had to hide.

But two days later the police came. An undercover agent had told them about the murder and they searched the whole house. In my childish naivety I thought they wouldn't find me in my hiding place as Raoul had never found me.

They never made the connection that I was Rosalie Wilks. At the beginning I didn't talked, I fought them like an animal. They brought me to the hospital and after they saw all the evidence they came to the conclusion that I was another victim of the cartel as they were also active in child sex trafficking. I know it was wrong, but I was so scarred that they would find out whom I really was that I let them make their conclusions.

I tried to lie as little as possible. When they asked me my name I told them that I didn't know. When they wanted to know what they called me I told them it was Babydoll, as this was Steve's 'endearment' for me. When they wanted to know how long I've been there I asked for the date and told them four years all in all and about one week at this place. I also told them that I didn't remember my parent's names and that I was pulled into a car when I was walking somewhere. They were satisfied with my answers and talked about a lot of different medical terms. I probably wouldn't have needed to tell them anything, because it was revealed that I was hurt pretty badly and it was obvious that it happened for a very long time, but when they saw that I could identify the big boss they were ecstatic.

In the end we came up with a deal. I told them that I wasn't interested in finding my old family and that I wouldn't help them with the whole trafficking business, but I would witness as prime witness in the process against the baron if they would give me a new life.

And that's pretty much it. I got into witness protection and they found me a very nice family who adopted me and loved me as their own. They got me into therapy and I finally started to heal.

About one and a half years later I contacted Ray. I called him from a phone cell in Mexico during our holiday because I didn't wanted to be found and told him about Steve and Carla and I asked him to protect you. I learned later that he protected me, too in making sure that the police stopped looking for me as he proclaimed Rosalie Ann Wilks dead. And here we are now. After my dad

died in combat my mom met my stepdad Richard and we moved with him to NY. I met Gideon, we fell in love and the rest is history."

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**this was my first one-shot and my first little lemon. I hoped you liked it;-) **

**I'd love to hear from you, questions, comments, ideas, whatever.**

**Love you,**

**Anna**


End file.
